All water pumps have covers providing access to the same in such a way that these covers are joined with a housing by means of screws. Water pumps working in different natural conditions, in remote areas, for example used in mining, require frequent disassembly of the covers to eliminate jams or for internal cleaning which is time consuming, especially when covers are joined with the housing by means of screws. After prolonged periods of use, the water pump gaskets suffer wear, causing leaks and requiring an interruption of use for replacement.
The present invention provides for the elements which eliminate these inconveniences. The first element allows rapid and easy assembly and disassembly of the lateral covers by eliminating the use of screws to join said covers. The second element allows external adjustment of the gasket and so avoiding leaks.
The objective of the present invention is to prolong the smooth functioning of the water pumps and facilitate rapid repair and maintenance in difficult working conditions.